Obsession
by poetic heart 75
Summary: what happens when a crush goes a little too far
1. Chapter 1

Obsession

Have you ever been so obsessed with someone that they become your number one goal in life? Well, for me I found someone like that. I would do anything in the world for him. There's one catch. He has no idea who I am. Now, don't start judging me or labeling me as insane. I would never hurt anyone and I would never hurt myself to get his attention. If I ever catch his eye I want it to be because he thinks I'm just the most irresistible woman he has ever seen and he wants to spend his life with me.

In Chicago, Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk is coming home from a rare day off. He tosses his keys on the table by the door and takes off his hoodie and hangs it on the hook by the door. He picks up his mail and turns on the radio. Some random Punk music is playing at a rather deafening volume. Lucky for him, he doesn't have any neighbors to disturb. A pretty purple and orange envelope gets his attention. It's obviously a female's hand writing on the outside of the envelope. No return address. He looks at it confused and opens it.

CM Punk: "Why take the time to deliver it to my house if you don't want me to return something to you?"

He unfolds the purple paper and reads the letter inside.

"My Dearest Punk,

You have no idea who I am and I think its best that I don't reveal my name to you. I mean you no harm. Let me be clear about my intentions. I am not a stalker and I am not a psycho. I'm just a normal person like any other person out there on the street. You're probably wondering why I'm being so mysterious and weird. Truth is I don't want you to know me yet. We've already met before. I'm at every WWE event you are at and I sit right up front. When you won the championship in Chicago I was there. You jumped on me and we celebrated your victory. We will meet soon. I promise."

Not quite sure how to take what he just read. Punk decides to call his best friend Amy.

Amy: "Hey Punkers. I was just thinking about you."

CM Punk: "Were you really?"

Amy: "Yeah. I hear your back in Chi town."

CM Punk: "Yeah. I'm not only back in Chi town I am at my condo right now. Do you want to come over and hang out? I kind of got a strange letter in the mail today and want your take on it."

Amy: "OK. I'll be there in 10."

CM Punk: "I'll see you then."

He hangs up and sits down on the couch. He looks at the strange little purple and orange letter and shakes his head.

CM Punk: "I'm not a stalker or a psycho". That's usually the first thing a stalking psycho says. Normal people on the streets don't go around leaving anonymous mail in people's boxes."

The knock on the door pulls him out of his thoughts. He looks through the peep hole and sees Amy's fire red hair as she is looking down at her phone. He opens the door and the 5'7 woman jumps on him and throws her arms around him in a huge best friend hug. He kisses her and she jumps down on the ground.

Amy: "I missed you Phil."

CM Punk: "I missed you too, Amy. Dude, check this out."

He hands her the little purple and orange letter.

Amy: "Oooh, it smells like it's from a girl, Punkers."

She nudges him and smiles like a school kid teasing him.

CM Punk: "Really? I'm just Punk or just Phil. No Punkers anymore. I've grown up."

Amy: "I know. I just think it's cute and you allow me to say it. Seriously, someone is crushing on you. She took the time to spray the letter with her perfume and everything.

CM Punk: "Did you read the whole thing? The whole "I don't want you to know me yet" thing and how about how she has to announce that she's not a psycho stalker. Doesn't that throw up a warning flag? It sounds very cryptic and how the hell did she find my mail box? It was in there with my normal mail."

Amy: "What if she just stopped the post man and said it was in her box by mistake?"

CM Punk: "What if she's standing outside right now staring at us plotting our demise?"

Amy: "Dude, you totally worry too much. It's innocent. She's not threatening your life or even saying she wants to get physical. It's just a declaration that she is out there and she knows you. It's probably some 12 year old girl with her first crush."

CM Punk: "12 year old girls don't talk like that."

Amy: "Ok a 15 year old girl with her first crush."

CM Punk: "That's possible. I don't know. It's unnerving that she got close enough to put that in my mail. That means she knows where I live and she knows my routine. What if it is some psycho?"

Amy: "What if it's AJ and this is her way of doing fore-play? You did say you dig crazy chicks. Maybe she's just getting your curiosity peaked."

CM Punk: "I am cautiously curious, but I'm not going to set up some face to face with what could be a potential crazy stalker chick. That's asking for trouble. What if she tries to hurt me?"

Amy: "And again, you're paranoid. She just wants you to acknowledge that she exists."

CM Punk: "Not really. She puts no name and no return address. I'm going to come home one day and find a boiled rabbit on my stove."

Amy: "Over reacting much?"

CM Punk: "Not reacting enough."

He puts the letter in a manila folder and sets it aside.

CM Punk: "I'm going to keep track of everything she sends and then I'm gonna show security."

Amy: "Ok I can understand having a cautious curiosity about you, but calling out the National Guard over one little pretty purple piece of paper is not exactly rational behavior. Besides, I hate to say it, but they don't do anything unless there is a clear and present danger. If she were standing here wielding a gun at you, they'd come do something about it. As for collecting her notes and proving she's nuts, they don't tend to care."

CM Punk: "It's all I can do for now until she makes another move. Let's go shoot some pool at Mickey's."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy: "All right. I'm driving though. I didn't bring my helmet to ride on your motorcycle."

CM Punk: "It's cool. I'm not exactly focused right now."

They walk out to the parking garage where her BMW is parked. Punk starts smiling.

Amy: "Shut up. I don't want to hear you. It was a good buy and it's reliable."

CM Punk: "Miss' buck the system' is driving a corporate suit car. What would they say?"

Amy: "They'd say get your scrawny ass in the car and shut the fuck up."

CM Punk: "Oooh, touchy."

He gets in the passenger's seat and Amy gets in the driver's seat. At least the music she listened to was still the same as when he first met her. He mellowed a bit about the strange letter, but he still wondered if the anonymous stalker chick was out there following them around in her own car. Maybe he was being paranoid. Amy was right. Maybe it was just some 15 year old girl trying to get his attention.

Amy parks in the parking lot at Mickey's and they get out of the car and walk in. The guy behind the counter recognizes her and Punk and gives them the best pool table in the house. Meanwhile, over at the bar, a dark haired lady sat nursing her second rum and coke. She turns her attention on Punk and Amy the minute they walk in the door.

Bar tender: "Are you doing OK, sweetheart?"

Lady: "Yes. I am fine for now. Thank you."

He notices her gaze falling on Punk and Amy.

Bar tender: "You know he doesn't drink, right?"

Lady: "Yes. I know he doesn't drink. He doesn't smoke and he doesn't do drugs. It's tattooed on his stomach and on his knuckles. It's kind of hard to miss it. Especially since he flashes it around every chance he gets."

Bar Tender: "So you know Phil."

Lady: "Yeah. I'm a close friend of Phil and Amy both."

Bar Tender: "So, why aren't you over there playing with your friends, if you guys are so close?"

Lady: "Well, Phil has no idea I am in town and I don't want to interrupt his time with Amy. I know how much he enjoys her company."

Bar Tender: "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Lady: "My name is Amanda."

Bar Tender: "John. It's nice to meet you."

She watched as Punk leaned over the table to take his shot. At one point, she made direct eye contact with Amy and just smiled.

Amy: "Uh oh."

Punk: "What? What happened?"

Amy: "Oh nothing happened. You just have an admirer over there at the bar. She's watching you like you're the most interesting thing in this whole place."

He glances up and notices the attractive brunette swirling her straw around in her glass. She changed her focus when he looked her direction and acted like she was watching the door for someone to walk in.

Punk: "She's probably bored and waiting for a date or something."

He shrugs her off.

Amy: "No. She's not waiting for a date. She made eye contact with me and smiled sweetly."

Punk: "Sounds to me like you have the admirer."

Amy: "You think she's into women or something?"

She takes her shot now contemplating the idea of a female admirer watching her shyly at the bar. She was totally straight and into men, but the idea had crossed her mind once or twice about being with a woman at least once. Imagine Punks reaction when she told him that thought had crossed her mind. He'd try to hook her up with the first hot thing that walked in just to test her.

Punk: "Well, if she was looking at me and smiling at you, which is hard to say. It could be a "Nice choice" nod of approval. It could be that she recognizes who I am from the WWE. It could be because she recognizes you from the WWE. It could be both. She could just be zoning out and not looking over here at all and was being polite. I zone out and catch people's eye all the time."

Amy: "Not everyone is like you, Punkers."

Punk: "Yeah. Thank God. We don't need a whole world of nuts like me."

The brunette gets up and pays her bill and leaves the pool hall. A couple of hours go by and Punk and Amy leave the pool hall and get into Amy's car.

John: "Hey Phil. Someone left this for you."

He hands Punk another purple and orange letter with no address and no other marks on it.

Punk: "Did that tall brunette chick hand this to you?"

John: "No. I don't exactly remember the face that handed it to me. That wasn't her though. This was here when I came on for my shift around 3 PM."

Punk: "She specifically waited for you or was this just at random."

John: "At random, Mr. CSI. Relax dude, it's just a love letter. I'm sure it's some overzealous fan trying to make a first impression on you."

Punk: "I would say your right, but this is the second coincidence in less than 4 hours. I got my mail this morning and found the same color letter in my mail box with no return address or anything else on it. It smelled like this perfume too."

John: "And? What did the first one say?"

Punk: "That she's a normal person and not trying to harm me."

John: "Then take it at that. Until she makes a threat don't be so damn paranoid. It's not like she's threatening to run you down in the street or rape you. It's just a game of letter tag. Maybe it's a dare for you to answer her."

Phil: "All right, I'll play her game of tag. If anyone comes in here trying to give you another one of these letters, tell them I have an answer for them."

John: "Ok. Just remember to keep it civil. You don't want to piss who ever this is off."

Phil: "I don't plan on pissing them and or her off. I plan on playing her game. Maybe bait her into a face to face meeting so she stops freaking me out."


	3. Chapter 3

John: "Good luck."

Punk: "Thanks."

They get in Amy's car. Punk opens the letter. How in the world does she keep on finding out where he is at? Does she have a GPS in his shoe or something? It really unnerved him that she just knew where to leave these notes for him. Had she been watching him a lot longer than he'd realized? Maybe she lived near him and frequented the same places he did. If that were the case, why hadn't they met sooner than this? Surely he'd have to have bumped into her at some point in his life. Maybe he had bumped into her and they'd talked to each other numerous times. Maybe she knew someone who worked at Mickey's and just happened to get lucky that particular night that he was there. Maybe she was a cop or detective. Did she know his family too? Now he was going a little over board with this.

"My Dearest Punk

I saw you tonight. You were hanging with your girlfriend as you usually do. I didn't want to intrude on your time. Don't worry about finding out who I am. When I am ready I will come to you. Just know that you are in my heart and that I am thinking about you. "

He damn near scares the shit out of Amy by suddenly just crumbling the note in his hand out of frustration.

Punk: "What is this woman's angle? She sounds like one of those bad romance novels. "When I am ready I will come to you" I'm waiting for her to call me darling and say she can't live without me."

Amy: "God, must you always be so cynical? It's actually kind of sweet."

She tries to steady her racing heart and lets out a loud breath.

Punk: "I didn't mean to startle you. If this were some guy leaving you random notes, would you think it was so sweet? Especially at your house and where you hang out."

Amy: "I would assume it was someone I know fucking with me."

Punk: "And what guy do you know fucks around like this or what girl do you know?"

Amy: "You asked. Hey, my first instinct would be to ask if it was you. This is some crazy shit you'd do just to make me think there was an admirer after me."

Punk: "I wouldn't waste my time with notes. I'd just tell you to your face what I was thinking and how I was feeling. You know that."

Amy: "Not everyone in the world is blessed with your ability to open your mouth and just blurt out what's inside your head. We don't all carry pipe bombs."

Punk: "This is true, but she could at least leave her name. I'd like to be able to address my reply to her name. Not just "Hey purple and orange paper chick" cuz that's what she left me. "

Amy: "Just randomly jot something on paper. It doesn't have to be personal."

Punk: "Yeah, but who's to say she's expecting me to write back and the post man doesn't have an address for her. It was just some random drop and run."

Amy: "Exactly and she won't be looking for a response back anywhere."

Punk: "What if I do this?"

He pulls out his phone and goes on twitter.

"To the girl with the orange and black notes

I have no way of knowing if you're getting this. So, here it goes. I have an answer in my mail box."

Punk: "Now we wait. I'm about to get about 15 million phone calls asking me what that's about."

Amy: "It's no body's business."

Suddenly, his twitter goes off.

And it's just a random smiling icon with UNKNOWN. He smiles

Punk: "I gotcha."

Amy: "Did she say something?"

Punk: "Oh there's no need. It's just a smiling icon from an unknown sender. I'm willing to bet if you put a trace on it. It would come back to some random coffee shop and just ping forever. She's very clever and well played."

Amy: "I still say you're giving her way too much credit. She's not some cyber hacker."

Punk: "I dig crazy chicks."

He smiles thinking he's got her right where he wants her. He will have a face that goes with those letters soon enough.


End file.
